Coughing Spells
by Drama4More
Summary: Sonny's Unwell And The Boyfriend Comes To Check On Her... Very Random But Filled With Channy x


Sonny coughed, wincing afterwards from the burning in her throat. She coughed a few more times, and leant back against the sofa, closing her eyes in exhaustion. The once comfortable pillow was digging in her back, to which she reached out and chucked it across the other side of the room. She sighed in pleasure but winced once again when she felt the searing pain from her throat. She sighed to herself as she covered her whole body with the light brown blanket. Tawni was nowhere to be seen, and for once, Sonny was grateful for that. Nothing could be heard apart from Sonny's breathing, as she slowly fell into a restless sleep. A light knock on the door made Sonny groan. The door creaked as it was being pushed open slowly. Sonny, not being bothered to look up, pushed herself further into the sofa and tried to close her eyes.

"Sonny?"

It wasn't the fact that her name was being called that made her look up. It was the person behind the voice. The person knelt as to be closer to Sonny, but was face to face with her. Sonny found herself looking into a concerned face and found her heart beating rapidly. Not to mention the fact that she felt her face start to heat up and it wasn't because of the cold. She felt his knuckles touch her face, and found herself closing her eyes. She heard him chuckle, and despite the fact that she was incredibly unwell, her lips formed into a smile. She slowly opened her eyes, and with their own accord, her eyes traced his face, taking in every detail and storing it into her mind. She sighed in content as her mouth moved, only letting out one word, but many emotions.

"Chad."

Chad smiled. He never left his hand from Sonny's cheek and his eyes never left her face. He had only left for a few days, but when he got a call from Tawni about Sonny, he quickly got the first flight back to see his girl. Chad shook his head from his thoughts as he focused on Sonny. He smiled to himself as he looked at her. He felt himself pile up with happiness, and as cheesy as that sounds, he loved the feeling he got when he was around her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, feeling the heat on his lips. He sighed and pulled back a strand of her hair from her face. He put the back of his hand up to Sonny's forehead, and frowned as she was burning up even more.

He reluctantly got up and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he walked out with a small cloth in his hand. He knelt by Sonny again, but put the towel over her head, hoping to cool it down. He heard Sonny sigh and looked at her. Her eyes were open and staring at him, and her face had a smile painted on. He felt himself smile back at her. Sonny tried to get up, and Chad rushed to help her. He moved her so her back was against a pillow which was leaning against the arm of the sofa. He tucked her in the blanket and made sure she was comfortable, before sitting next to her, and running his hands softly through her hair. He saw her close her eyes once again, before they opened to stare at him with emotions running everywhere. He let out a breath and spoke.

"How are you feeling baby?"

His eyes shining in the light as he spoke. His hand reached out to cup her cheek. Sonny let out a breath of her own, and leaned in to his touch. She answered back, but because of the cold her voice sounded husky.

"Now that you're here; a lot better."

Chad groaned as her voice and her choice of words made him feel a whole lot different. Sonny giggled as she realised what effect it had on Chad. He turned towards her glaring, but it faltered as he leaned in. Sonny shook her head and covered her mouth wit the palm of her hand. Chad pouted slightly, but that caused Sonny to shake her head even more. Chad sighed.

"Please Sonny? I missed my girl, and I'd like to have a home-welcoming kiss."

Sonny's hand moved a bit as her heart warmed at what he said. That was all Chad needed as he leaned his head down and connected his lips to hers, and interlaced her hand with his. Sonny quickly pulled away, and brought her free hand to her mouth as she coughed.

"Chad, you're going to get the cold now!" Sonny said, coughing the sentence out. Chad smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Baby, it's all worth it."

Sonny glared at him, but her eyes and lips gave it away as they smiled. Chad moved to kiss her on her cheek. Sonny smiled but muttered;

"Annoying smooth-talker."

Chad started to laugh.

"Ahh, but I'm_ your_ annoying smooth talker."

Before Sonny could respond, she was hit with another wave of coughs. Chad frowned, but got up and walked out the door. Sonny looked after him, confused, still coughing away. She tried to get up to follow him but fell back to the sofa. She huffed in frustration, but reached out to the floor to grab her phone. Before she could dial Chad's number, an aroma hit Sonny's nose, and she sighed in pleasure. She looked up to see Chad walking in with a bowl, and a glass of orange juice. She sighed in relief as he sat back down next to her, placing the glass onto the table. When he retracted his arm back to its place, Sonny smacked him.

"Ow!" Chad cried out.

"That was for making me worry when you walked out."

Chad realising this, softened his pain-filled gaze and responded.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I was worried about your coughing, so I went to heat up some chicken soup for you, and got you a glass of orange juice, because you need some Vitamin C to get your immune system strong again."

Sonny's mouth formed an O shape and looked at Chad apologetically. Chad smiled back at her and shook his head.

"You don't need to look sorry Sonny. It's not your fault..."

He didn't finish his sentence as Sonny cut him off by kissing him deeply. They pulled away, when Chad smirked.

"Thought you don't want me to get the cold?"

"Thought you said it was worth it?"

"Touché,"

Sonny grinned.

"Fine"

Chad grinned back and moved closer to Sonny. He then replied.

"Fine"

Sonny moved towards him to and whispered.

"Good."

Chad closed the space between them and let out a final word on Sonny's lips.

"Good."

_**This was a very random one-shot wasn't it? I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. I felt like writing it as I'm stuck at home with a cold, and just let my hands do the work .I wrote this because I'm really into Sonny With A Chance right now and Ii love the chemistry between Chad and Sonny. I'm going to stop typing now!**_

_**Drama4Twilight x**_


End file.
